


Three hearts in war

by CodexsonofRex



Series: Warlove [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bly and Gree madly in love, Domino-Squad is Rexs adopted sons, Double Anal Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling slowly in love, M/M, Married for life, Near Death Experiences, Old Wounds, Oral Sex, Protective 501st
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodexsonofRex/pseuds/CodexsonofRex
Summary: I know love, but I don't know if I love them. How can I do that when I don't know them as good as Cody or Wolffe?





	Three hearts in war

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the Clone Wars, sadly.
> 
> First story on english so sorry for errors, please be nice.

Another victory to the Republic. My boys and I are down at the 79s. A hard won victory with the help of 41st and 327th. I sit at the table in the middle. Echo and Fives are dancing on the stage and everyone is enjoying themselves. I take a sip at my drink while I feel the base echoes through my body. Three legions home, but two others not yet. Wolffe and Cody aren’t home and will not before next morning. “Captain.” I look towards Coric there point at the door. A mix of gold and green enters, Gree and Bly enters with their men. Appo appears at my side and we catch a sight of the commanders. Both wearing nothing but blacks. They see us and head towards on us. “Rex.” “Hey vodes. Take a seat.” We sits down and I lean back in the chair. “I will return to the others.” Appo leans down and he mouth is a breath away from my ear. “Be careful.” My right-hand lifts and strokes his neck for a few seconds. He hums and I rumble. “I want all boys home and 12pm.” He nods and disappears into the crowd. “What was that about?” Bly tips his head and I can see his tattoos clearly, even in this dim light. “For me to know, not you.” Gree smiles when one of his men places drinks to him and Bly. The drinks don’t seem to be without danger. Bly gives a small laugh and my gaze goes to him. “Ease up Rex. It’s our day off.” “Fine, but I aren’t saving your shebs from Bacara or Fox.” I down my drink and licks my lips. Gree follows my tongue with his eyes. A good look on them and then I realize that they have been drinking before they came here. This could on a sidetrack. “Pardon me.” I leave and enters the dancefloor. 

“Rex?” Jesse comes over and lays a hand on my waist. “Drunk commanders.” My lips barely move, but he understands. “Get the shinnies home.” He leaves to gather our youngest brothers. I will not take a chance to leave them here. The group leaves and Hardcase comes over. We dance close. At every move, our thighs touches. The right comes to rest on my waist. The music is fast, but we move as one. Hardcase is in love with Hevy, but him and Jesse is my guards. Never leaving me if there is danger for my life. He gave me a spin and somehow, I ended in Bly arms. I back away and he follows. It quickly becomes a dance. I jump to the side and spins in the air. Lands on my feet lightly A smirk comes over my lips. Strong arms come around my waist and keeps my arms locked. Damn, forgot about Gree. I can feel his teeth’s on my neck. “Gocha, Rex’ika.” I open my eyes, when did I close them, and around us is the party still blowing. Hardcase is occupied by captain Tyto and a few of his men. Movement and Bly fills my sight. A hand wanders over my stomach and I fight to breath normal. “Don’t.” My voice is hoarse and Bly gives a rumbling laugh. “Why not?” “You will regret it.” My answer is true even when I’m surround by two commanders there awakes my lust. “Maybe, but we have wanted you for quite a time.” I can’t. Gives Bly a shove and writhes to be free from Grees grasp. “Sorry.” I flee out of the club. “Time to leave!” The 501st is right behind me. Where they swing left I take right. My feet’s hammers on the ground. Lungs fighting to get enough air and sweat on the brow. “Rex!” Damn, why me?

I don’t look back, but when a turn on a sharp corner I see Bly out of the corners of my eyes. Gree a few steps behind him. I must admit, even when they are drunk they are fast and strong. I take the steps two at a time making me go faster on the stairs. At the top I can’t keep going. Bend over and gasping for air. The next thing I know, is that I’m pressed up against a wall when a hard body behind me. “Done playing?” Bly growls and I swear I can feel it. His cock is hard and pressing against my ass. “Bly, Gree, don’t.” But the fight is leaving my body. Bly pulls me away from the brick wall and steps in front of me. He holds a cloth against my mouth and nose. Damn them. I give him a glare before I falls backwards into the Grees arms and everything becomes dark.

The first thing I know is that I’m naked. Number two, a least one body is pressed against mine, naked too. Slowly I open one eye. I know this room. Blys. I try to sit up, but are quickly stopped. “Good. Finally awake.” One new thing is now known. Bly is in front of me, leaves Gree behind me. Hands rolls me onto my back and Bly hovers over me. The half of his weight rests on my and our lower halves is snug against each other. My head tips backwards and a strong inhale through the nose. Gree takes that chance to close his mouth on my neck. Right above my vein. My left hand rets on Blys back. The other goes to Grees neck. A small whimper and I get at snarl. “Do you know what you do to us?” Blys voice is low and dangerous. “No.” Gree shifts his grip so now I’m completely at their mercy. “Walking around in your Kama. Training with no top.” I meet his golden eyes there is dark and again I realize this is wrong. Maybe he knows what I think or he like what he sees, because a smirk grows on his lips. A hand on my neck and our lips is pressed together, a tongue presses in and begins a dance with mine. “Bly.” Gree releases me neck and pulls him back, leaving me dazzled. Gree gives the younger a kiss there is full of dominance and Bly gives in. “Get him ready.” Bly nods and takes up a tube. I suddenly know what will happen. I make one last attempt to leave. A hand on Blys chest to hold him there. I snarl towards Gree. “Stop.” My voice now holds the tune I use on my men when I want them to listen. Sadly, these guys are Commanders. Gree leans towards me and I slide back, away from him. “I don’t think so, cyar’ika.” I lose balance and end up halfway off the bed. Bly is over me and puts my legs on his shoulders. Gree kiss is harsh and biting. My hands are trapped in one of his. Shock washes over me when Bly swallows my cock. He aren’t gently and my body begin the writhe. The lube is cold when is presses a finger into me, but he is impatient.

A scream rings in the room while Bly enters my body. Pain is mixing with pleasure when he hits my prostate. He slides my legs down to his waist and settles me in his lap. His cock now nudging my prostate. Gree sits back and smiles. “Forgive me Rex.” He rocks and I throw my head back. Pain on my neck and a growl. “Damn. What a sight.” Gree sounds breathless and Bly laughs. “There is enough room.” He pulls me closer and another body is warming my back. He mouths the back of my neck while he enters. “Damn, he is so tight.” Gree gasps and Bly pants. I just try to wrap my head around all this. Gree snuggle closer, but hand on his thigh stops him and Bly. “You two gotta give me a few secs to recover.” Head resting on Grees shoulder. After a couple of deep breath, they begin to move in union. Drunk on lust and warmth, I give into this moment. Gree mumbles and I can’t quite hear what he say. He catches my lips in a searing kiss while Bly take one of my nipples between his teeth’s. “Bly is already my riduur, so you just have to copy my words.” Gree voice is rough and a lick on my neck. “Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’diniu an, mhi ba’juri verde.” Grees words a strong and I can’t stop copy them with my own voice. One last, hard push into my body and they have reached their peak. I can feel it before I come from Blys hand on my cock. I fall to the side and slowly coming down. “I will get a washcloth.” Bly leaves the bed and Gree rolls me over and pulls me up against his chest. Lips on my neck and hands massaging my thighs. Still drunk on love I turn and kisses him deeply. A smile against my lips and a laugh there is deep. “That is a sweet thing to see.” Bly joins us on the bed and joins the kiss. He also the first to pull back. The cloth runs down my cock and and my ass. Feeling sore I presses myself against Gree there shushes me with gentle hands and a strong embrace. “There all done.” Bly casts the cloth down on the floor and I end up snuggling between them for the night. “Riduur.” Bly kisses my forehead with love and tenderness they hadn’t shown to begin with. My eyes close and between this breath and the next I’m out.

Sore muscles and yet warmth surrounds me. I open my eyes with the memories coming back to me. “Shit.” I try to sit up, but my back don’t like that idea, but sit sorta halfway up. I hiss and look down at my partners. Bly is snoring on his back. A hand on my thigh, there is entwined with his. The tattoos shine in the morning sun. I look back toward Gree there sleep warmly against my back. Hand on my waist. Seems I must be sneaky if I want to leave. After a little pulling and pushing I end free and them sleeping next to each other. I can’t find my blacks so steals on off Blys. Puts them on and flees his barracks. 

My own legion is in chaos and the veterans is clearly restraining themselves. “Boys.” As one they look at me. A small smile graces my lips. Coric is first over with Appo. “What happened?” Coric begins to check me. “Let’s move it to my quarters.” I lead the way and they follow. In my room behind locked doors I break down. Pain over what have happened hits me. “Rex!” Appo is on his knees in front of me. Hands on my arms and a worried look. “Gonna have a tough time explain to Cody and Wolffe I am in a riduurok.” Coric is the first one to understand and swears. By Manda he can swear. “You became their riduur.” Appo pulls me in and finally let the tears stream down. “I don’t know what to do.” Sobs rack my body and he hums a tune. A knock on the door and gaze between us. “Enter.” Jesse comes in and gives a painful sound. “Rex.” I holds a hand out and he joins Appo and me. “It was not rape. But my mistake was to marry them while I didn’t think clear.” Hardcases interrupts us when he clears his throat. “The men are asking for you. They want to go to the mess, before 41st and 327th awakes.” “Yea. Just let me change.” I slip out of Blys blacks and puts my own on along with my armor. Torrent company is waiting outside my door, all in armor. “Let’s go.” We move in a closed knitted group towards the mess. Men in red armor is sitting down and looks up when we enter. “Rex?” “Go and enjoy. I will stick to Fox and the others.” Hopefully Bacara is there. I move over to where Fox is waving from. With him is Stone, Ponds, Thire, Thorn, Bacara and Valiant. All is commanders and at the age of Gree and Wolffe. The only one older is the Nulls, Alphas, Colt, Blitz and Havoc. “Long night?” “Rough night.” Thire and Thorn makes room between them. “Wanna talk.” Fox might be arrogant, but concerning brothers he is open and kind. “Not right now.” “Thought you guys will be eating with Bly and Gree?” Valiant looked at the door into the mess. “I might have caused something between us.” Fox is leaning over the table and eyes narrowed. “What?” The door opens and those I didn’t want to see enters. Trying to make me small between Thire and Thorn. Bacara follows my gaze and eyes hardens. “Fox. Training time with the 501st, now.” Fox stands up and I follow. Coruscant Guards and my boys follows us. Bly and Gree steps to the side and gives me a questioning gaze. I can’t meet their eyes. Outside Foxs put a hand on my back in act of comfort and I give a small sigh. “Can’t wait to they come home.” He knows who I mean and nods. 

The training is hard and I am getting my ass whipped by Fox. A dump and I laying on the cold floor. Fox fall on his knees and try to catch his breath. “Our men is training with blasters, hand to hand combat and other abilities we need to. “Nice.” Stone and Ponds enters. My gaze rests on them as the get closer. Their men quickly joins them. “What now.” Fox looks at his brothers with a hard look. “Wolffe and Cody just landed. Better get ready because they are looking for their captain.” A snort comes from me. “Now they just have to share.” With a little effort, I get back on my feet and follows Ponds as he leads the way. “Bacara yelled at them for more than twenty minutes.” As we walk over the open place I spot the grey of the Wolfpack and the gold of Ghost company. Torrent stops behind me and the men begins to mumble. Denal is the first man to leave our ranks. A grey runs forward to meet him. Sinker envelops him a hug. Their foreheads touching. Gold and yellow runs towards us. My feet takes off and I meet the commander's halfway. Cody smiles with relief and Wolffe gives a howl. His men joining up along with Denal, Appo and Coric. Ponds stands to the side and smiles. “You won?” “We did. Along with 41st and 327th.” Wolffes brow furrows. “Did something happen?” My head shakes and steps away. “Wolffe, Cody." I turn around and sees them. Both in their armor and flanked by their men. “Rex. The general’s wants the report.” “We can accompany you. They get ours as well.” Torrent is staring the green and yellow clad men down. Sinker is looking between his batchbrothers before taking a role in staring down Tyto. “Let’s go then.” Gree leads on.

 

Cyar'ika - Sweetheart or Darling

riduur - partner, husband/wife

Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’diniu an, mhi ba’juri verde - Mandoa wedding wovs. Meaning: We are one whether we are togther or apart, we wil share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.

Vode - Brother/sister


End file.
